callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MP5
The MP5 is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign The MP5 is the first SMG used in Modern Warfare series campaign. The MP5 can be found frequently, being used by the Ultranationalists in the missions, "Blackout", Hunted", "Safehouse", "One Shot, One Kill", "The Sins of the Father", and "No Fighting In The War Room" . The suppressed version, used by the SAS, can be found in "F.N.G.", "Crew Expendable", "Ultimatum" and "Mile High Club", in which it is renamed as the "MP5SD". Pilots appear to use the MP5 as a weapon when they crash. An example would be in "Shock and Awe". The player can see Pelayo using it to defend her self from the Insurgents. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the MP5 is available at level 1, and can be equipped with a Red Dot Sight, Suppressor or ACOG Scope. It is arguably one of the most popular submachine guns in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer because of its low unlock level, relatively decent accuracy, and high damage. Carrying the M9 as a sidearm while using the MP5 will add extra ammunition to the reserve ammunition for both weapons, somewhat negating the need for Bandolier, because they share the same ammo pool. The Mini-Uzi also shares the same ammo pool as the MP5. However, as the weapon is common, ammunition is easily picked up. This weapon is usually better in close to medium range combat, as its recoil can throw off one's aim at long range. This, combined with its low damage at range, means that it is almost futile to try and kill someone at long range. The MP5 has a very fast raise time after sprinting, and the character's arms move faster when sprinting, unlike any other weapon. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope Gallery MP5_CoD4.png|The MP5. MP5 Iron_Sights CoD4.png|Iron Sights. MP5 Reload CoD4.png|Reloading the MP5. MP5_Cocking_CoD4.png|Cocking the MP5 MP5SD Pickup CoD4.png|The pick-up icon for it's silenced variant. Holding an MP5, COD4.JPG|A soldier holds a MP5 equipped with a Suppressor Holding an MP5, COD4 -2.JPG|Another soldier with an MP5SD Marine MP5.jpg|An U.S Marine armed with the MP5 MP5 3rd person CoD4.png|The MP5 in third-person. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), MP5 is very different compared to the console and PC version. It takes the appearance of its silenced variant, but this is only cosmetic. Campaign The MP5 is the starting weapon for every SAS mission, excluding "The Russian". It has a very high rate of fire, similar to those of the MAC-10 and Mini-Uzi. Multiplayer The MP5 has a 40-round magazine in multiplayer as opposed to having a 30-round magazine in singleplayer. MP5_CoD4DS.png|MP5 MP5_Iron_Sights_CoD4DS.png|Iron Sights Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Campaign The MP5 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, remodeled, to resemble the one from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare more. The MP5 is the starting weapon in "Training", "Distant Information", "Wrecking Crew", and "Interception". Despite the same appearance as its console, and PC counterpart, it has a higher rate of fire, more damage, and only holds up to 120 rounds of reserve ammunition. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it is unlocked by default as well, but its hipfire accuracy is worse than the MP5 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) and on the console, and PC version, except while crouching, where its hipfire accuracy is perfect. Its magazine holds 30 rounds but the high rate of fire and slow reload make this weapon inferior to the more powerful weapons like the M4A1 or the P90. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The MP5 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It sports a new appearance, with a fixed stock instead of the retractable stock in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, ''a rail interface handguard, and a tactical rail for optical attachments. Campaign The MP5 is first featured in the campaign in "Hunter Killer" with a Red Dot Sight and Suppressor. It is then featured again in "Mind the Gap" with a Holographic Sight and Suppressor. It is also usable during "Bag and Drag". It is also used by Yuri and Price in "Stronghold" with a Red Dot Sight and Suppressor. It is the main weapon of Team Anvil in "Black Tuesday", but is unavailable to the player during that level. Multiplayer The MP5 is available from the start in multiplayer. The gun features a 30 round magazine and high recoil that is quite unpredictable. Compared to the other SMGs, the MP5 has few merits - the P90 does exactly the same damage with a larger magazine and a slightly faster rate of fire. The MP7 also has a larger magazine, a faster fire rate and less recoil. In practice, however, these shortcomings will generally go unnoticed. The MP5 can be a solid choice before these weapons are unlocked as its stats compare more favorably against the UMP45 and the PP90M1, which have a faster rate of fire and better damage at range, respectively. Survival Mode The MP5 is available in Survival Mode by default and costs $2000. The MP5 is also carried by medium troops from wave 4 (wave 1 on tier 3 and 4 maps). When used right, despite the unpredictable recoil, the MP5 can be used as a cheaper assault rifle, especially if equipped with a Holographic or Red Dot Sight, although burst firing will be required for long ranges. The MP5 is also carried by the Riot Shield Squad troops, but will disappear when killed. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 19. *HAMR Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 24. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 26. Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Range - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 15. *Melee - Unlocked at weapon level 21. *Stability - unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery MP5_MW3.png|First person view of the MP5. MP5_Iron Sights_MW3.png|Aiming the MP5 MP5_Reload MW3.png|Reloading the MP5 MP5_Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the MP5 MP5MW3.png|First person view of the MP5 with a Suppressor and with MW2 style Red Dot Sight. MP5A2 MW3.png|MP5 with a grip and a ''Modern Warfare 2 style RDS. MP5 Stock Label MW3.jpg|The label seen on the stock. Mw3-mp5-SAS.jpg|SAS Operator wielding a MP5 with a Silencer. MP5 3rd person MW3.png|The MP5 in third-person. MP5_ACOG Scope Suppressor 3rd person MW3.png|The MP5 in third person with an ACOG Scope and a Suppressor. MP5 Silenced Red dot Sight HUD MW3.png MP5 Silenced Thermal Sight HUD MW3.png Trivia General *In the Call of Duty: MW series, the MP5 appears in three versions: MP5A2 (CoD4: MW), MP5k (CoD: MW2) ''and MP5A1 (''CoD: MW3). Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *The MP5 in'' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' is the only weapon in the Call of Duty series to have camouflage applied to the silencer. *When using this gun with a silencer, this gun uses a different camouflage pattern. This has been confirmed with Red Tiger. *The MP5 is the only weapon in Call of Duty 4 to have an integrated silencer to the gun. *COD4:MW is the only game in the series that refers the suppressed variant of the weapon as the MP5SD. All other games simply refer it as the "MP5 Suppressed". *It's the first weapon that is seen getting equipped with a suppressor in "Crew Expendable". *Silenced MP5Ks in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 in singleplayer are called the "MP5KSD", however, it does not have an integrated silencer. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Even though it is fully automatic, the fire selector is set to semi-automatic. *In the levels "Hunter Killer" and "Stronghold" singleplayer reveal, the MP5 has a grip attached. However, the gun is held as if it didn't have one. *It has nearly the same reload animation in all of the Call of Duty games it's been featured in for console versions. *Every time the MP5 is seen in the starting loadout for Frost, Burns, and Yuri, it is suppressed. This is shown in "Mind the Gap", "Hunter Killer", and "Stronghold". *On the back of the stock, there's a label with the letter A. *This MP5 has the same reload animation of the MP5K of modern warfare 2. Category:Submachine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons